Theseus
Theseus '(テセウス ''Teseusu) is the current wielder of Unknown Dictator, a high tier longinus, and the new leader of the reformed Hero Faction in Highschool Dxd: A Hero's Welcome. He acts as the main leader for the new faction and dictates what the rest of the heroes do, he is also the one who brought the new generation of heroes together. He is a direct descendant of the real Theseus and has been described as "being strikingly similar in both personality and appearance". Appearance Theseus is a tall man, standing around 6'4, and is commonly seen wearing his professional attire. This attire consists of a pair of black slacks and dress shoes, black dress shirt, white tie, and silver vest. He is also often seen wearing an expensive fur coat rumored to be made of dead monsters. Theseus is an older man, being far older than the previous leader and members, as has distinct age lines on his face. He has both a slicked back head of grey hair and a bushy beard. His eyes are a deep amber color and are said to peer deep into one's soul if you stare at them long enough. Personality Theseus takes his job as both a hero and the leader of his faction extremely seriously. Stoic and determined, Theseus is ruthless in the hunting and extermination of monsters. His subordinates describe him as being "an old fashioned hero" in that he firmly believes that a hero's sole duty is to eradicate any threat to human life. Those who knew the original Theseus acknowledge that this attitude isn't dissimilar to his ancestor. As a leader, Theseus is stern yet understanding with those beneath him, Often time relegating tasks to his subordinates as a sign of trust. He runs his faction with an iron fist and commands a deep loyalty from his followers that is said to be nigh unbreakable. Theseus is incredibly gifted in the art of war as well as matters of government and is constantly attempting to improve the efficiency of the Hero Faction. He does not waste time doing tasks he deem unimportant and is, as such, incredibly blunt and straightforward in his opinions. He is a good judge of character, his sacred gear demanding they he be so, and he only recruits humans he believes to be trustworthy. Theseus has a deep seated mistrust for the other factions and keeps a close eye on those he calls "the darker ones" such as the Yokai of Japan, the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and the Church. When any of these factions wander into his territory he ruthlessly purges them without hesitation, not willing to risk the chance of foul play. But, despite his stern demeanor and frosty persona, Theseus is also a hero at heart. He will willingly, and without fail, save any human he comes across from any threat. He is courageous to a fault and does not scare easily, facing down Gods and Demons alike. He believes in setting an example for all those under him, and holds himself to the utmost standards lest he fall prey to his own hubris. History Sometime after the near dissolution of the former Hero Faction, Theseus rounded up the remaining heroes left behind and began to almost fanatically search for new ones. Starting from just a few leftovers from before, as well as those who were returned after Cao Cao joined Indra, Theseus managed to pull together an entirely new faction of heroes. Distancing himself from Cao Cao's earlier experiment of the strength of humans on their own, Theseus demanded that heroes return to their roots and begin heroics once again. He set out with his new followers and began to purge straggling monsters and stray devils from his territory before expanding outward. Along the way he recruited both Doc Holliday and Marc Antony for his new faction as he found them. This new upset caused a lot of rumblings among the other factions, most notably those from the Devils who had suffered the most from the actions of the former Hero Faction. Despite this, and some minor attempts at surveillance, Theseus payed them no heed and continued doing what he considered to be the responsibility of all those who own sacred gears. Plot Powers and Abilities 'Master Swordsman: '''Theseus has trained himself to an absolute peak of swordsmanship, easily besting ultimate-class monsters on his own skill. He has an immense knowledge of every type of sword to exist and can wield all of them at the same level of expertise. His strength is so great, it is described as surpassing the original Theseus in terms of finesse. '''Immense Strength: '''Due to a mixture of training and his own sacred gear, Theseus displays a remarkable amount of strength and can easily overpower high-class devils and angels. '''Strong Leadership Skills: '''Theseus commands loyalty and respect from his followers and revived the near-dying hero faction before reforming it. As such, Theseus is a brilliant leader and incredibly smart in regards to diplomacy and governance. '''Magic: '''Theseus displays some natural skill in magic, but to a lesser degree than that of middle-class devils. '''Excellent Judge of Character: '''It is said that Theseus can accurately judge a person's character simply by initiating direct eye contact with them. This ability is strong enough that he has slain many would-be traitors and re-purposed their sacred gears for other users. '''Immense Reflexes and Agility: '''Being a capable hero and a longinus user, Theseus can keep up with even the fastest of adversaries. He not only chased but fought the leader of the church's new exorcists with overwhelming speed. His visage of an old man belies his ability to move quickly and agilely his environment. Equipment [[Unknown Dictator (Alvedrez)|'Unknown Dictator]]' '(未知の独裁者 Michi no dokusai-sha): Also known as The Imperial Child of the Machine World '''is one of five new longinus and a powerful sacred gear. It takes the form of of a crown of thorns that is wrapped around the user's head. Unknown Dictator is a longinus-tier state-change Sacred Gear that allows the user to gain magical power and strength from those loyal to them. The numerous powerful heroes and heroines who follow Theseus have granted him superb abilities and magical power on-par with that of a god at his peak. * '''Barrier Creation: '''Theseus can create barriers of pure light that can stand up to the combined assault of numerous rogue magicians and splinter cell exorcists. * '''Light-based Weaponry: Unknown Dictator grants Theseus the ability to wield and manipulate light-based weapons similar to that of angels and fallen angels. * 'Healing: '''Theseus can cast a powerful healing spell that had enough range to blanket an entire battlefield, he was even able to choose who was healed and to what extent. This ability could not, however, regenerate lost limbs or revive the dead. * '''Enhanced Strength: '''At peak performance, Theseus could grant himself physical strength on par of that of a god. He effortlessly tossed aside high-ranking devils in the midst of a battle and sent one of the Grigori leaders flying with a punch. * '''Telepathy: '''Unknown Dictator allowed Theseus to link his mind to his subordinates and communicate through them. He was even able to temporarily hijack an unconscious hero's body and use him as a puppet, although this caused him mass fatigue. * '''Telekinesis: '''Theseus demonstrated the ability to move objects with his mind, this was shown as surrounding himself and the object in a gold aura before manipulating it. * '''Paralysis: '''Theseus could paralyze over a dozen mid-level devils at once. * '''Space Manipulation: '''At the absolute height of his power, Theseus can manipulate space to change the vector of anything coming at him or around him. He could turn attacks straight back or cause fast moving enemies to change course right into the ground. He could also do this to himself, seemingly teleporting himself around to catch attacks. Balance Breaker '''The King Commands It '(王の命令それ Ō no meirei sore) also known as '''The Sun Will Never Set on This Empire '''is the natural balance breaker of Unknown Dictator. Unlike the normal sacred gear who has powerful inherent abilities, the balance breaker is far weaker comparably. It allows the user, after gaining a sufficient amount of energy from their followers, to produce a buff in a large radius around them. Anyone the user considers an "ally" is automatically given this buff for improved magical power, defense, strength, and speed. This radius is fixed to where the user activates it and does not follow the wielder. Notes I know it says that this character (and a few others of mine) are in a new story. But for right now that story isn't up yet and is currently being created in terms of plot and direction. Thank you for being patient and understanding. Category:Alvedrez Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Sacred Gear user Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon hero